Retos de Amor
by estrada2082
Summary: En la entrada de la escuela preparatoria "Serin", entro Kagami y detrás de él venía una hermosa chica de cabello lacio color celeste al igual que sus ojos, y adivinen quien era? Advertencia este fanfic es yaoi, relación chico x chico; considérense advertidos...
1. Chapter 1

Retos de Amor.

Capitulo 1.

En la entrada de la escuela preparatoria "Serin", entro Kagami y detrás de él venía una hermosa chica de cabello lacio color celeste al igual que sus ojos, esta venia agarrada de la espalda del pelirrojo y este le dice:

-Por qué tan nervioso, Kuroko?

-Por… na…da –Tartamudeo el peli celeste.

-Entonces porque te sujetas de mi espalda? – dijo Kagami sonriendo maliciosamente.

-… - Kuroko no respondió a su pregunta y oculto su cara en la espalda del pelirrojo haciendo que este se detuviera por la sensación.

Kagami se voltio y abrazo a Kuroko haciendo que este se sobresaltara al sentir los brazos de este rodeándole, Kuroko alzo la mirada y al ver los ojos de Kagami se sonrojo violentamente; e impulsivamente bajo la mirada pero Kagami logro tomar su mentón y o hiso mirarlo de nuevo, pero esta vez acercándose lentamente a sus labios hasta que alguien lo saco de su burbuja de amor; era la entrenadora pero al ver a la linda chica se disculpó y le pregunto:

-Quién eres?

Kuroko iba a responderle a su pregunta pero Kagami lo detuvo y le dijo a su entrenadora con un poco de miedo y nervios:

-Pues… ella es? – Dijo Kagami entre comillas – Ella es… Kuroko.

-Eh! –Exclamo la entrenadora sin entender pero después de analizarlo por algunos segundos esta grito – QUEE!

La entrenadora llamo a los demás y estos le respondieron sin contar a los nuevos:

-Que pasa entrenadora?

Riko apunto hacia donde estaba Kagami, y este se quedó sudando en frio y Jumpei le pregunto a Kagami:

-Que hiciste ahora Kagami?

-Yo no hice nada – Exclamo Kagami firmemente.

-El no pedazo de idiota!, sino el que está de tras de él –Exclamo Riko enojada.

Jumpei hizo a un lado a Kagami y vio a una hermosa peli celeste, y este muy caballeroso le pregunto:

-Quien eres… hermosa?

-Pues… -Murmuro Kuroko suavemente.

-Pues que linda chica! – Exclamaron todos los de primer año, que cuando la vieron rodearon a la hermosa chica, haciendo que Jumpei le apareciera una venita en la frente.

-Pues mi nombre es… Kuroko Tetsuya, mucho gusto! – Dijo Kuroko reuniendo mucho valor pera decir eso.

Jumpei al igual que los de más se quedaron en shock, menos Kagami y de repente las puertas del salón y eran los de la generación milagrosa, y Kise corrió hacia la peli celeste pero este fue golpeado en la cara con un balón de básquet y Aomine se acercó y le dijo a la peli celeste:

-Buen tiro!

-Gracias Aomine-kun – Dijo la peli celeste sonriéndole suavemente.

-…, no es nada – Murmuro Aomine sonrojado.

Akashi se acercó a Kuroko y le dijo en un susurro:

-Vaya que eres lindo Kuroko – Dijo Akashi deseoso.

-… - Kuroko no emitió palabras solo se sonrojo por aquellas palabras que acaba de susúrrale el capitán de Rakuzan.

Kagami al ver eso tomo a Kuroko del brazo jalándolo hacia él, este acto hizo que el peli celeste se sonrojara más fuerte de lo que ya estaba; haciendo que Kagami se le subieran los colores por su reacción de hace algunos instantes, provocando que Akashi dijera:

-Taiga!

-Seijuro!

Ambos chicos radiaban odio y de sus ojos salían rayos; Kuroko fastidiado de la discusión de ambos los golpeo en la cabeza, pero cuando estos voltearon encontraron a Kise parado frente a ellos y dijeron al mismo tiempo con un aura oscura alrededor ambos chicos:

-KISE… DATE POR CADAVER! – Exclamaron ambos chicos endemoniados.

-Wahaa!, pero si yo no hice nada! – Exclamo Kise corriendo por su vida.

-"Si claro"!, me lo voy a creer al igual que los malditos cuentos de hadas! – Exclamaron ambos pelirrojos.

Aomine, Kuroko, Midorima y Murasakibara se reían de Kise, pero Midorima le dijo a Kuroko:

-Kuroko por que le hechas tés el muerto a Kise?

-Bueno sabía que esos dos no me golpearían, pero si querían algo a cambio; así que… para evitar problemas puse a Kise – Dijo Kuroko inexpresivamente.

Midorima se quedó viendo algunos segundos a Kuroko y noto que era muy lindo a pesar de ser un chico. Pero un aura mayor que la de Akashi y Kagami se hizo presente, era la de Riko y esta dijo:

-BASTA DE ESTUPIDESES Y DIGANME, PORQUE KUROKO ESTA VESTIDO COMO CHICA! – Exclamo Riko enojada.

-Bueno… - Dijo Murasaki metiéndose un chocolate en la boca –Todo empezó unos días antes.

[Casa de Akashi, 8:15 p.m.]

Algunos días antes de ir a los casa de Akashi, yo y los chicos planeamos que si a alguien le tocaba Kuroko el reto que le pondríamos era de que se vistiera como chica, actuara como chica, hablara como chica y pensara como chica por una semana, y cuando nos reunimos todos en la casa de Akashi ese día y llegaron Kise, Aomine, Midorima, Kuroko y Kagami, lo cual era raro ya que Kagami no se lleva muy bien con nosotros, pero kuroko dijo que Kagami vino porque él se lo pidió y este acepto, así que ha Aomine le toco kuroko y este te pregunto:

-Kuroko, "Reto o Castigo"?

-Reto – dijo Kuroko Inexpresivamente.

-Tu reto es… que te vistas de chica, hables como chica, actúes como chica y pienses como chica por una semana, aceptas?

-Acepto, y cuando empiezo?

-El… "Lunes"!

-Okey! – Murmuro Kuroko.

-Y eso fue lo que paso – Dijo Murasaki abriendo una bolsa de papas.

-Entiendo – dijo Riko pensativamente – Y en donde se queda Kuroko?

-En mi casa! – Afirmo Kagami acercándose hacia donde esta ella.

-Oh… bueno entonces kuroko entrenara en un horario diferente! – Exclamo Riko.

-Porque? – Replico Kagami.

-Porque Kuroko al ser una chica no puede estar rodeada de chicos, lo entiendes Kagami!

-Sí, pero…

-Pero que Kagami?

-No, nada entrenadora – Contesto Kagami con la mirada baja.

Kuroko se acercó a Kagami y le abrazo con cariño y le dijo:

-Tranquilo, no están malo?

-Lo sé – Murmuro Kagami.

-Entonces?, regálame una sonrisa! – Exclamo Kuroko mirándolo a los ojos.

-De acuerdo! – Dijo Kagami sonriéndole al peli celeste.

-Bueno basta de romanticismo Bakagami – Exclamo Aomine tomando a Kuroko de los hombros.

Kuroko miro a Kagami y vio que este estaba enojado y celoso, y sin más opción le hizo señas para que se acercara un poco más y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le robo un beso en los labios al pelirrojo, cuando se separó le abrazo y le susurró al oído:

-No estés celoso, tú sabes que te quiero solo a ti…

Cuando kuroko lo miro a los ojos, noto que este estaba tan tojo como un tomate, lo cual lo hizo sonreír y le dijo nuevamente:

-"Eres tan lindo… Kagami-kun"

-"Tu también lo eres Kuroko,…tú también lo eres" – murmuro Kagami cariñosamente mientras acariciaba los cabellos celestes de Kuroko.

Aomine jalo a kuroko hacia él, no aguantaba ver que Kagami le estuviese bajando a Kuroko así como si nada, pero Kuroko no soltaba a Kagami de los brazos y la entrenadora de Kagami y kuroko les dijo:

-Bueno basta de estupideces y vayan a cambiarse para el partido de entrenamiento!

-De acuerdo! – Exclamo kuroko.

Aomine no escucho lo que dijo Riko y siguió jalando a kuroko hacia él, pero kuroko se soltó de Kagami por sí mismo y se dejó caer con Aomine de espalda pero antes de que callera Kagami le tomo la mano y se lo llevo a un lugar donde pudiera cambiarse sin problema.

Kagami llevaba a Kuroko tomado de la mano pero este no se había dado cuanta hasta que kuroko le dijo en voz baja:

-Kagami-kun… me lastimas!

-Perdona, no era mi intensión hacerte daño – Contesto apenado Kagami.

-Tranquilo, no es nada; bueno cambiando de tema, en donde me voy a cambiar?

-Que tal…., en el baño de chicas!

-Estás loco! – exclamo kuroko nervioso.

-Bueno cámbiate en los vestidores y yo te cubro – dijo Kagami con un pequeño sonrojo.

-De acuerdo!

Kuroko y Kagami se metieron a los vestidores y comenzaron a cambiarse pero cuando kuroko se iba a cambiarse entra Shinji a los vestidores y este nota que kuroko está sin camisa, lo cual hizo que se sonrojara violentamente y sin perder tiempo salió corriendo de los vestidores, Kuroko se quitó la falda y de puso un pantalón y una camisa; cuando estos dos iban saliendo frente de ellos se encontraba Jumpei, el cual noto que el brasear de kuroko se a transparentaba en la camisa y cuando vino a reaccionar estos dos ya no estaban ahí, estos dos ya estaban en la cancha, Riko dio el inicio al partido de entrenamiento la generación de los milagros contra Serin:

-Equipos saluden, ya!

-Que tengan mucha suerte! – dijeron los dos equipos.

En el equipo de Serin estaban: Teppei, Kagami, Shun, Jumpei, Satushi y Shinji, y en el equipo de los milagros están: Akashi, Midorima, Aomine, Kise, Murasaki y Kuroko. Cuando el silbato sonó dio inicio al partido, los milagros jugaron como lo hacían en la secundaria y en el primer tiempo el marcador decía:

-"Serin 18 y los milagros 29".

Akashi daba estadísticas a los demás pero de repente se le vino una idea y le dijo a Kuroko:

-Ábrenos la puerta de la segunda "Zona"

-Pero… ustedes no están listos para ese nivel – dijo kuroko con la mirada baja.

-Que quieres decir con eso Kuroko? – Preguntaron con duda.

-Que ustedes son muy débiles para entrar en ella, eso es lo que querían escuchar chicos! – Exclamo kuroko alzando la mirada.

Akashi vio los ojos de Kuroko y noto que de ellos salían unos rayos de color celeste, eso significaba que kuroko estaba en la "Zona" y Akashi pasó a decir:

-Todos entraremos a la "Zona" y recuerden esto, nuestro objetivo es divertirnos…, entendido?

-Entendido!

El segundo tiempo dio inicio, los de Serin tenían un objetivo y ese era no perder; sino ganar, el equipo de Serin intento inútilmente entrar a la segunda "Zona" pero para eso necesitaban a kuroko, los de la generación de los milagros estaban a punto de entrar a la segunda "Zona" pero para eso necesitaban estar todos juntos, el segundo tiempo se encontraba a 4 minutos de finalizar y kuroko abre la segunda puerta de la "Zona", los milagros al fin lograron ver a kuroko pero alguien más estaba con ellos, era Kagami; este logro entrar porque se hallaba en ese momento con ellos y el marcador del segundo tiempo decía:

-"Serin 58 y los milagros 72".

Después de varios minutos del último tiempo, Serin estaba a 3 puntos de igualar el puntaje con los milagros pero kuroko le dijo a su equipo:

-Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun y Murasaki-kun, puedo hacer que ganemos pero yo correré un riesgo, díganme están dispuestos a hacerlo?

-Si! – Contestaron todos juntos.

-Entonces pongan sus manos en sima de la mía y lancémoslas al mismo tiempo al aire, de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo!

Todos pusieron sus manos en sima da la de kuroko y las lanzaron al aire y cuando las bajaron, y en sus ojos había un encimado de color celeste y cuando el partido finalizo el marcador decía lo siguiente.

-"Serin 112 y los milagros 159".

Serin termino agotado y la entrenadora paso a decir:

-Despídanse!

-Gracias por el partido!

Los de la generación de los milagros empezaron a salir de la segunda "Zona" y cuando el ultimo salió de la "Zona", kuroko cayo de rodillas al suelo; Kagami lo tomo del brazo y lo cargo como princesa hasta las bancas pero cuando voltio a verlo, noto que estaba desmayado en sus brazos, asi que tomo sus cosa y las de kuroko, y le pidió a Jumpei que le cargara a kuroko unos momentos y cuando se a cómodo las dos maletas y Jumpei le puso a Kuroko en la espalda y Kagami le dijo a Riko:

-Hasta mañana!

-Hasta mañana Kagami!

Los de la generación de los milagros fueron detrás de él y cada uno fue tomando diferentes caminos para ir a sus casas.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

[Martes en la mañana…]

Kagami traía a Kuroko cargando en su espalda y de repente la entrenadora se les acerca y les dice:

-Porque Kagami te carga, Kuroko?

-Bueno el partido me dejo muy agotado, y no he recuperado todas mis fuerzas como para pararme, así que Kagami me trajo en su espalda; es por eso… - Dijo kuroko inexpresivamente.

-Y porque estas tan agotado?

-Porque ayer dimas de lo que mi cuerpo podía, así que en pocas palabras pase mi limite y ahora estoy pagando el precio – Contesto Kuroko deprimido.

Cuando Kuroko termino de hablar el megáfono de la escuela sonó y dijo lo siguiente:

-Hoy serán nombrados dos alumnos que serán expulsados hoy y lo que resta de la semana, y son Kagami Taiga y Kuroko Tetsuya; si se encuentran el algún salón de clase o entrando a la escuela háganme el favor de retirarse, gracias por si atención!

Kagami dio media vuelta y se retiró de la escuela con Kuroko que ya se había recostado su cabeza en su hombro de Kagami, cuando hizo eso Kagami se sonrojo y le dijo a Kuroko:

-Que…ha…ces?

-Recuesto mi cabeza en tu hombro y me di cuenta que hueles muy bien… Kagami-kun – Susurro kuroko.

-Tú también hueles bien cuando duermes Kuroko… - Murmuro Kagami.

-… - Kuroko no emitió palabras, los latidos de su corazón no se lo permitían.

-Oye, Kuroko! – Exclamo Kagami.

-Si!

-Cuando lleguemos a mi… departamento, tu… -Dijo Kagami nervioso.

-Yo que…, Kagami-kun?

-Tú… podrías… actuar sexy para… mí – Dijo Kagami frente a la puerta de su departamento.

-…, claro… porque no Kagami-kun – Dijo Kuroko sacado de onda.

Kagami sentó a kuroko en el sofá de su departamento y se dirigió hacia el baño, pero Kuroko le tomo la mano; Kagami voltio a verlo y le dijo:

-Que pasa?

-Yo… yo… - Dijo kuroko nervioso y sonrojado.

-Tu que… Kuroko? – Murmuro Kagami con cariño.

-Yo… Te…

En ese momento, Kuroko fue cayado con un beso en sus labios, Kagami puso su mano en la nuca de Kuroko para prolongar más el beso, sus lenguas se encontraron en una danza de sensaciones y sabores, pero la falta de aire se les hizo presente y estos dos se separaron lentamente uno del otro; en sus miradas se reflejaba la Lujuria, la pasión, el deseo, el amor y muchas ganas de probarse uno al otro, pero el timbre sonó haciendo que los dos jóvenes se quedaran encendidos y Kagami llevo a Kuroko a su cuarto y de inmediato se dirigió a la puerta y vio que eran Kise, Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara y Akashi, al ver los les dijo:

-Que hacen aquí?

-Venimos a ver a kurochi! – Dijo Kise sonriendo.

-Entiendo pero…, no deberían estar en la escuela?

-Sí, pero yo les page a los directores para que nos dieran el resto de la semana libre y sin tareas –Dijo Akashi sonriente.

-Entiendo, bueno pasen – Dijo Kagami molesto.

-Y kuroko? – Dijo Murasaki Comiendo una gomita.

-Está en mi cuarto, en un momento de los traigo; mientras tanto tomen a siento – Dijo Kagami cerrando la puerta.

-Oh! – Exclamo Murasaki.

Kagami se dirigió a su cuarto y vio una escena que jamás pensó ver, bueno nada más en sus fantasías mas húmedas, Kuroko estaba masturbándose y con una de sus manos callaba sus gemidos y jadeos, Kagami por instinto propio se acercó y empezó a ayudar a su peli celeste "amigo" a calmar su apetito sexual, lo empezó a masturbar cada vez más rápido y a Kuroko casi se le escapa un gemido sonoro, pero Kagami lo cayo con un beso apasionado y le dijo a su peli celeste "amigo":

-Los chicos de la generación de los milagros están en la sala así que cámbiate – Dijo Kagami en un susurro.

-De… acu…ero…do… -Dijo Kuroko jadeante.

Luego de 5 largos minutos, Kagami y Kuroko salen del cuarto y Kuroko tenía su cabello despeinado, haciendo que Akashi le preguntará:

-Que te paso?

-Estaba durmiendo, porque?

-Oh!, bueno… que haremos hoy? – Dijo Akashi sonriente.

-De que hablas? – Preguntó Kuroko.

-Bueno tenemos 5 días para disfrutar y divertirnos – Contesto Akashi a la pregunta de Kuroko.

-Que pretendes… Akashi? – Pregunto Kagami.

-Que tal… si cada uno de nosotros sale con Kuroko en una cita para pasar los días y vamos en este orden Kagami va hoy, Kise el Miércoles… que es mañana, Aomine el Jueves, Midorima el Viernes, Murasaki el Sábado y yo el Domingo; que opinan? – Exclamo Akashi.

-Por mi está bien –Contesto Kuroko.

-Bueno está decidido!, Kuroko y Kagami vayan a cambiarse para su… cita… - Dijo sonriente Akashi.

Kuroko y Kagami se cambiaron y salieron del departamento, cuando llegaron al centro vieron que había un concurso, Kagami se acercó y pregunto:

-Que es esto? O de que trata?

-Pues es un concurso de comida, el que coma 50 hamburguesas, te llevaras una dotación de un mes de malteadas de vainilla! – Dijo el conductor del concurso.

-Entonces, le entro! – Exclamo Kagami.

-En serio! –Dijo kuroko y el conductor del concurso sorprendidos.

-Si! –Afirmo Kagami sonriente.

-Entonces que empiece el concurso! – Exclamo el conductor emocionado.

Le pusieron una bandeja de metal en frente a Kagami con las 50 hamburguesas, e inmediatamente empezó a comerse una por una, primero fueron 5, después 15, después 26, después fueron 38, después fueron 45, y después fueron las 50, Kagami ganó el concurso de comida y se llevó una dotación de malteadas de vainilla gratis y kuroko le dijo emocionado:

-Bien Kagami-kun!

-Gracias!

-Y dime Kagami, como puedes comer tantas hamburguesas en menos de treinta minutos? –Exclamo el conductor.

-Bueno todo lo hice por mi amiga de cabellos celeste que está allá – Dijo Kagami apuntando a Kuroko.

-Oh! Todo por tu dama, no? –Dijo el conductor de manera picar.

-Que quieres decir? – Exclamo Kagami.

-Bueno es una chica muy linda, es obvio que alguien se interesaría en ella –Dijo el conductor tomando a Kuroko de los hombros.

-…, podrías usted… soltarme… - Dijo Kuroko sonrojado.

-lo siento, linda chica no era mi intención incomodarte –Dijo el conductor avergonzado.

-No es eso, sino que es muy extraño que alguien que no conoces lo haga… - dijo Kuroko sonriendo.

-Oye Kuroko! – Exclamo Kagami.

-Mande!

-Porque estas nerviosa?

-No lo estoy!

-Oigan…, también se les entrega u cheque de 15 mil Yenes – Dijo el conductor sonriendo.

-Que!, 15 mil yenes! – Exclamo Kagami impresionado.

-Así es Joven Kagami, se le entrega al concursante que hizo el menor tiempo!

-Wow – Murmuro Kuroko.

-Bueno, mil gracias! –Exclamo Kagami al conductor.

-Hasta luego! –Dijo Kuroko con la mano.

-Adiós y cuídense!

Kagami y Kuroko se fueron caminando y vieron el parque de diversiones y fueron ahí, Kagami y Kuroko se subieron a la Tazas giratorias, a los carros chocones, al barco pirata y a la montaña rusa, pero para el final dejaron la rueda de la fortuna; se subieron ya en la caída de la tarde para le entrada de la noche, toda la ciudad se veía hermosa desde arriba pero Kagami no miraba la ciudad sino la belleza que emanaba Kuroko de la admiración, y le dijo a Kuroko en voz baja:

-Oye… Kuroko…

-Man…

Los labios de Kuroko fueron cayados por los de Kagami, pero en vez de rechazarlo le correspondió a su amada "Luz" y pasó a llevar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kagami para intensificar más aquel beso; Kagami tomo las piernas de Kuroko y lo cargo, para que este quedara sentado en sima de sus piernas, Kuroko se separó y le dijo en murmureos jadeantes a Kagami:

-Por… que… me has… besado?

-Porque… te amo Kuroko Tetsuya y si te perdiera no sabría que hacer… - Murmuro Kagami tomando el rostro de este.

Kuroko no le respondió solo le quedo viendo con ternura a Kagami.

-Kagami- kun, tu vales más que yo y no sé cómo puedes interesarte en alguien como yo… - Dijo entre murmureos Kuroko.

-Que dices Kuroko…, tú vales más que todo el dinero del mundo y yo soy el que no entiende cómo puede tenerte…

-Si valgo tanto, entonces… para ti seré gratis… Kagami-kun – Susurro Kuroko en el oído de Kagami.

Kagami tomo el rostro de Kuroko y lo beso nuevamente con tanto cariño, deseo, lujuria y amor que cuando ambos se besaron una vez más, unos fuegos artificiales iluminaron aquella escena de amor, que sin importar que tan fuerte sonaran no se detendrían, Kagami y Kuroko bajaron del juego y se dirigieron al departamento el cual había una caja en la entrada, pero no les importa Kagami metió la caja con el pie y una vez que la puerta se cerró; Kuroko se enredó en la cintura de Kagami y una vez más un beso apasionado fue el que encendió a los jóvenes, Kagami entro con Kuroko al cuarto y lo recostó con suavidad en la cama para seguir devorándolo a besos, pero cada vez se sentían más calientes así que de un solo tirón le arranco la blusa a Kuroko al igual que la falda y solo quedo en bóxer y le arranco el brasear de un tirón , Kuroko le desabotonó la camisa a Kagami y Kagami se quitaba el cinturón y el pantalón, ya una vez fuera lo que estorbaba, volvió a besar con pasión a Kuroko y recorrió su cuello, lamiéndolo y chupándolo a ambos lados se dirigió al pecho el cual, se notaba que necesitaba atención; así que Kagami apretó, lamio y mordisqueo los rosaditos pezones del peli celeste haciendo que este jadease por las sensaciones que sentía, Kagami fue bajando con lentitud y se encontró con el bóxer de Kuroko el cual bajo muy lentamente para descubrir el erecto miembro del peli celeste; sin pensarlo se embollo en la boca desde la punta hasta el tronco el miembro de peli celeste, empezó a lamerlo muy lentamente haciendo que Kuroko gimiera cada vez más alto, Kuroko le pidió entre gemidos a Kagami que subiera la velocidad y Kagami lo hizo empezó a succionar con más fuerza y en pocos minutos Kuroko se vino en la boca del pelirrojo, Kagami se tragó sin problemas el semen del peli celeste y Kuroko le dijo a Kagami recuperando el aliento:

-Yo… También… quiero… hacerlo…

Kagami se arrodillo en la cama y Kuroko se puso en cuatro y empezó a lamer el erecto miembro del pelirrojo, mientras que Kagami lamia sus dedos para la preparación de Kuroko y cuando noto que sus dedos estaban lo suficientemente húmedos los dirigió a la entrada de Kuroko, esto causo que se estremeciera kuroko pero Kagami no le importo e introdujo el primer dedo, esto causo un poco de molestia en el peli celeste, luego metió el segundo moviéndolo en tijeras y luego el tercero para empezar a moverlo en círculos, al principio era doloroso pero luego Kuroko quiso un toque más profundo, Kagami al ver eso saco con cuidado sus dedos y le dijo a Kuroko:

-Estás listo?

-Sí pero primero… déjame… probarte… - Dijo entrecortadamente kuroko.

Kagami tomo la cabeza de Kuroko y empezó a marcar un ritmo frenético y con tan solo minutos Kagami se corrió en la boca del peli celeste, Kuroko se lo trago y lo que estaba por fuera de su boca lo lamio y le dijo a Kagami con excitación:

-Sabes… muy… bien!

Esas palabras fueron lo último para terminar con la cordura de Kagami, este tomo los hombros de Kuroko y lo hizo hacia atrás y en menos de lo que pensaba Kuroko puso sus piernas en sima de sus hombros para poder introducir su miembro en la pequeña entrada de Kuroko, empezó a meterlo lentamente para no lastimar al peli celeste pero cuando llego hasta su tronco dejo que el peli celeste se acostumbrase, pasaron 45 segundos empezó a moverse con suavidad, Kuroko gemía de dolor pero poco a poco ese dolor se convirtió en gemidos de placer; Kagami al notar el cambio de voz del peli celeste subió la velocidad de sus estocada haciendo que este gimiera cada vez más fuerte, pero Kagami pensó para sus adentros Tu serás únicamente mío… Kuroko luego de varios embestidas Kagami toco el punto débil de Kuroko, este comenzó a gemir el nombre del pelirrojo pero cuando dio las 12:31 a.m., Kagami se corrió dentro de Kuroko y Kuroko entre ambos vientres, Kagami salió del peli celeste y le dijo jadeante a Kuroko:

-Kuroko… te… amo y quisiera… que… fuéramos… más que… amigos…

-Yo… igual… te amo… Taiga… y… si!... quiero ser tu… "Novio" – Dijo kuroko sonriente.

Kagami jalo a Kuroko hacia su pecho y lo abrazo, para luego dejarse vencer por el sueño.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3.

[Miércoles en la mañana…]

Un sonido en la puerta causo que Kagami se levantar de la cama dejando a Kuroko durmiendo, Kagami se puso una camisa negra y un pantalón azul con rayas blancas a los costados, este se dirigió a la puerta; se sorprendió al ver a Kise en la puerta y le dijo:

-Que… haces… aquí? – Exclamo Kagami bostezante.

-Vine por Kurochi!

-Oh!, está durmiendo… - Dijo Kagami bostezando.

-Pues levántalo para que vayamos a nuestra cita! – Dijo Kise emocionado.

-De acuerdo, pero primero pasa y de paso toma ha ciento… - Dijo Kagami rascándose el cuello.

-Claro!

Kagami cerró la puerta una vez que entro Kise y se dirigió a su cuarto y le dijo a Kuroko en el oído:

-Oye Kuroko, vino Kise a recogerte para su cita… - Dijo Kagami cariñosamente.

-Pues que hora es? – Dijo Kuroko sentándose en la cama.

-Pues mi reloj dice que son las 9:56 a.m. – Dijo Kagami apuntando el reloj que está a la izquierda de Kuroko.

-En serio es tan tarde!, me iré a bañar y luego me iré con Kise… - Dijo Kuroko levantándose da la cama.

Kagami salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse un café, pero Kise le dijo:

-Y… Kurochi?

-Se está bañando, porque?

-Solo… quería saber… - dijo Kise nervioso.

Mientras Kuroko se bañaba, en la sala se hacía una tención atmosférica muy fuerte, pero Kise le dijo a Kagami con un poco de miedo:

-Y… que hicieron en su cita, Kagamichi?

-…, nada de tu incumbencia – Dijo Kagami con un sonrojo en su cara.

-Je, te sonrojaste Kagamichi – Dijo Kise sonriendo con malicia.

-Que dices!

-Digo que te avergonzasteis, porque recordasteis la cita que tuvisteis ayer con Kurochi… - Dijo Kise de manera picara.

Kagami suspiro reaccionado, pero luego salió Kuroko del cuarto, Kise se quedó asombrado al igual que Kagami por cómo estaba vestido, traía un vestido azul cielo con rayas blancas y con un cinturón negro, en su cabeza traía una diadema negra que aun costado tenía una flor azul cielo y en el centro de la flor un punto blanco, Kagami se dio media vuelta y se dijo mentalmente Demonios…! Es demasiado lindo, hasta me da envidia que el idiota de Kise vaya con el…, Kise le dijo a Kuroko con emoción:

-Wow, pero que lindo te vez Kurochi!

-En serio?

-Si!, solo mírate eres tan lindo!

Kagami tomo uno de los licuados de vainilla de Kuroko, para agitarlo y servirlo en un vaso, pero Kuroko no se dio cuenta y Kagami miro su celular y noto que tenía 15 llamadas perdidas de su maestra; así que se dirigió al cuarto y le marco, mientras tanto Kuroko se quedó conversando con Kise pero luego de unos minutos se dio cuenta que Kagami no estaba, así que fue al cuarto y escucho que Kagami estaba hablando por teléfono y escucho lo siguiente:

-Que pasa?

-Solo quería decirte que iré a visitarte hoy en la tarde, pero no me quedare ya que solo voy… porque me despedirme de ti y de tu hermano – Dijo la mujer.

-A dónde vas?

-Vuelvo a Estados Unidos, porque iniciaron las olimpiadas y porque ya extraño mi lugar de origen… - Dijo la mujer sollozando.

-Oh!, bueno… que tal si te llevo al Aero puerto –Dijo Kagami serio.

-Gracias, Kagami-kun… no tienes idea de cómo envidiaría a la chica que te tuviera como su novio… -Dijo la mujer.

-Pues ya tengo novio… - Dijo Kagami.

-Has dicho novio, Wow… no pensé que eras de esos…!- Dijo la mujer sonriente – Y como se llama tu novio?

-Es Kuroko.

-El peli celeste, oh pero que afortunado Kagami-kun de seguro cada vez que lo vez te mueres por devorártelo…, no es así?

-…, Bueno nos vemos en la tarde… - Dijo Kagami con los nervios de punta.

-Hasta luego Kagami-kun!

Kagami colgó después de que su maestra colgara, unos nervios lo invadió cuando escucho semejante cosa… aunque tenía algo de cierto; él se moría por comerse a ese peli celeste a besos hasta que pidiera más, pero alguien lo saco de sus pensamientos era Kuroko, este pasó a decirle a Kuroko:

-Que pasa?

-Quería decirte que ya me voy… - Dijo Kuroko en voz baja.

-Oh!, de acuerdo – Dijo Kagami

-Kagami-kun… - Dijo Kuroko extendiendo su mano hacia el pelirrojo pero se arrepintió y la retrajo.

-Que pasa?

-Tu… vas algunas parte hoy?

-Sí, pero no te preocupes, es que mi maestra Karla vuelve a Estados Unidos… - Dijo Kagami sonriente.

-Dices que tu maestra vuelve a Estados Unidos, que lastima… - Dijo Kuroko decepcionado.

-Porque lastima Kuroko?

-Porque ella me iba a enseñar algo muy interesante…-Dijo Kuroko poniendo una cara muy picara.

-Que cosa?

-Nada, nada Kagami-kun…-Dijo Kuroko moviendo la mano de lado a lado.

-Bueno no importa, por otro lado se me olvido… te deje una malteada de vainilla en la cocina – Dijo Kagami.

-En serio?

-Si!, pero… - Dijo Kagami pensante.

-Pero qué?

-Pero tu re vas con Kise…, así que no se te vaya hacer tarde… - Dijo Kagami empujando a Kuroko hasta la sala.

Kuroko suspiro, pero no le dijo nada a su "Luz", pero Kise estaba sentado esperando con muy poca paciencia a Kuroko, pero cuando lo vio, le tomo la mano y se lo llevo; Kagami solo se tiro en el sofá y dijo:

-De ciaría que pudiéramos estar solos tu y yo Kuroko…

Kagami se fue a su cuarto y no salió más tarde. Mientras tanto Kise y Kuroko fueron al centro, Kise le dijo a Kuroko:

-Mira una librería, no quieres algún libro… Kurochi? – Dijo Kise emocionado.

-Bueno vamos si hay algún libro de mi gusto… -Exclamo Kuroko caminando hacia la librería.

Kuroko entro y empezó a ver cada sección de la librería y pero no vio ningún libro de su agrado así que tomo a Kise y salieron, Kuroko comenzó a caminar con Kise para ver que podía hacer, pero las cosas divertidas ya las había hecho con Kagami, pero vio que había un karaoke, así que llevo a Kise y pidió un cuarto y le dijo a Kise:

-Oye Kise, vamos a ver que también cantas?

-Que dices?, pero si yo soy un buen cantante!

-Entonces demuéstralo!

-De acuerdo!

Kise escogió la canción más difícil de la lista y cuando el canto Kuroko empezó a carcajearse al escuchar como cantada aquel rubio, Kise le dijo enojado:

-Si tanta gracia te da, entonces canta la tu… - Exclamo enojado el rubio.

Kuroko puso la canción de nuevo y canto, Kise cuando escucho la hermosa voz de Kuroko lloro al escuchar tal ángel cantar. Mientras Kuroko cantaba Kise y se lo mando a los chicos, Akashi vio y escucho el video y se impresiono que Kuroko cantara así a pesar de ser una persona muy reservada; pero Kuroko se dio cuenta que Kise lo había grabado así que le dijo de manera dulce:

-Kise-kun, me prestas tu teléfono?

-Claro Kurochi!

Kuroko lo tomo y empezó a eliminar cada video que tenía el rubio en su celular, cuando se lo entrego este sonreía con malicia y Kise empezó a revisar su celular y noto que todos sus videos fueron borrados y le dijo a Kuroko alterado:

-Porque!?

-Quien te manda a gravarme… y si lo mandaste, te juro que desearais estar muerto! – Exclamo Kuroko tronándose los dedos de su mano.

-… - Kise no le respondió, solo trago saliva por la manera sínica en la que se comportó Kuroko.

Mientras tanto Kagami salió de su departamento y fue a caminar, este se encontró con Aomine, pero cuando hablaron dijeron lo mismo así que Kagami le dijo:

-Que haces?

-Nada, solo me paseo por las calles ya que no tengo nada que hacer, que tal si tú y yo jugamos un partido… - Dijo Aomine sonriente.

-Claro!, no tengo ningún problema… -Dijo Kagami caminando hacia las canchas de básquet.

Kagami y Aomine jugaron un partido de 21, Kagami gano con 23 a 19, Aomine le dijo con resignación.

-Vaya que eres un buen contrincante Bakagami – Dijo Aomine sonriente.

-Gracias!, pero… - Dijo Kagami dudoso.

-Pero que Taiga?

-No, nada Aomine… es solo que estoy aburrido todavía- Dijo Kagami.

-…, que tal si vamos a comer?

-Eso suena bien!, vamos… - Dijo Kagami sonriente.

Kagami y Aomine se la pasaron hablando de cosas sin importancia, pero mientras tanto Kise estaba en el cine con Kuroko, el cual solo le prestaba atención a la pantalla y no al rubio; así que cuando termino la película Kise llevo a Kuroko al parque donde Kagami y Aomine estaban jugando, Kuroko fue a donde estaban estos y les dijo:

-Y… como se la están pasando?

-Oh! Kuroko ya volvisteis! – Dijo Kagami alegre.

-Hola Tetsu!

-Hola Aomine-kun, parece que ustedes dos se llevan muy bien?

-Hahn, pero que dices Kuroko!, es solo que estamos aburridos – Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Aja!, bueno por otro lado…, espero que estén bien… -Dijo Kuroko despidiéndose con la mano.

-A dónde vas? – Dijeron ambos chicos.

-Voy con Kise!

-Dónde está? – Dijeron ambos chicos con malicia.

-En la banca, si quieren vengan!

-Claro!

Kagami, Aomine y Kuroko se acercaron a donde estaba Kise sentado durmiendo, ambos chicos que estaban jugando hace un momento tomaron el cabello de Kuroko y le pasaron a Kise por la nariz haciendo que este se la golpeara, cuando el rubio hizo eso Kagami a Aomine se rieron y Kuroko solo miraba con cara de Es en serio chicos y Kise dijo alterado:

-Pero que demonios hacen ustedes aquí?

-Nada solo estábamos jugando y Kuroko fue a vernos así que aprovechamos a joderte ya que estabas durmiendo – Dijeron ambos chicos rieron.

-Oh!, maldita sea duele de a madre, porque no se la Kurochi – Dijo Kise tallando su nariz.

-Eso nunca! – Dijeron ambos chicos enojados.

-Qué bueno que ustedes no me harían eso! – Dijo Kuroko en su suspiro.

-Nunca lo haríamos ya que Akashi y Murasaki nos matarían! –Dijeron ambos chicos sudando en frio.

-Ya entiendo, pero si ellos no me protegieran, lo harían?

-Claro!

Cuando ellos dijeron eso, un aura oscura como la noche cubrió a Kuroko y este paso a decir:

-Inténtelo y dense por muertos! – Dijo Kuroko psicopatamente.

-…, … -Kagami y Aomine se quedaron en shock al ver aquel lado oscuro de Kuroko, era tan sádico como Akashi, grande como Murasaki, serio como Midorima y frio como un muerto; Kise trato de calmar a Kuroko pero este solo logro enojar más, así que Kagami lo tomo de la cintura y se lo llevo, les dijo a Kise y Aomine:

-Hasta luego!

-…, Claro… - Dijeron ambos chicos.

Kagami bajo a Kuroko una vez que estaban dentro del departamento, kuroko está muy enojado así que Kagami le dijo:

-Te extrañe mucho Kuroko…

-En serio? – Dijo Kuroko dejando su enojo a un lado.

-Sí, y no sabes la falta que me hiciste… - Dijo Kagami triste.

-Oh!, mi pobre Kagami-kun… estaba perdido sin mi…- Dijo Kuroko abrazándole.

Kagami le abrazo con mucho cariño y se inclinó para poder besarle y Kuroko recordando algo:

-Y… que hay de tu maestra Karla?

-Me llamo y me dijo que su vuelo se adelantó, así que… ya no puedo dejarla… - Dijo Kagami.

-Oh!

-Bueno eso no importa, solo me importas tú… - Dijo Kagami sonriente.

Kagami tomo el mentón de kuroko para poder besare con pasión a Kuroko… una vez más.

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4.

[Viernes en la mañana…]

Midorima toco la puerta de Kagami, Kuroko abrió la puerta y le dijo:

-Hola Midorima-kun!

-Hola Kuroko ya es tiempo de irnos – Dijo Midorima inexpresivamente.

-Bueno…, voy por mis cosas; si quieres pasa!

-Oh!

Midorima cerró la puerta y se dirigió al sofá y noto que Kagami no estaba y le dijo a Kuroko con duda:

-Donde esta Taiga?

-Está durmiendo!

-Todavía duerme! – Exclamo Midorima asombrado.

-Si!, todavía duerme en algún momento se levantará…- Dijo Kuroko sonriente.

-Claro que si Kuroko… -Dijo Midorima sonriente.

Midorima y Kuroko salieron del departamento y empezaron a caminar por la ciudad, Midorima iba muy metido en sus pensamientos término golpeándose con un poste; y Kuroko le dijo con angustia:

-Que te paso?

-Nada, solo me distraje… -Dijo Midorima con un poco de vergüenza.

-Quieres que te ayude?

-No, tu solo hazte a un lado! – Exclamo Midorima.

-De acuerdo!

Kuroko se alejó 5 pasos y empezó a caminar lejos de Midorima, el peli verde se sorprendió por la actitud de Kuroko; así que corrió hacia el peli celeste y le dijo:

-Espera!

Kuroko voltio sorprendido, era la primera vez que Midorima le tomaba del hombro; Midorima se sonrojo por su impulsiva acción hacia el peli celeste pero no tenía otra opción, tenía que llamar la atención de este y Kuroko le dijo un poco nervioso:

-Midorima- kun… que pasa?

-Espérame, no vas solo!

-Lo siento mucho… Midorima-kun!

Midorima sonrió y le acaricio el cabello a Kuroko, así que por impulso tomo la mano de este y se lo llevo a una convención, y no era cualquier tipo de convención era una de libros y Midorima le dijo:

-Te traje a una convención de libros y tengo pases para que te den un autógrafo de cada autor de los libros que compres! – Dijo Midorima acomodándose los lentes.

-Genial! – Exclamo Kuroko emocionado.

Midorima y Kuroko comenzaron a recorres el sitio y Kuroko vio el libro faltante de su saga favorita, así que se acercó al puesto del autor y le dijo:

-Cuánto vale es último libro de su saga?

-Habla de este libro?, vale 5999 yenes! – Dijo el autor del libro sonriente.

-Tanto! – Dijo Kuroko en un aura de depresión.

Midorima tomo el libro y se lo dio a Kuroko y le dijo al autor con una frialdad que asustaría hasta a la misma muerte:

-Tenga!

El autor sudo en frio y tomo el libro para firmarlo y Kuroko sonrió muy feliz y le dijo a Midorima:

-Gracias… Midorima-kun! – Dijo Kuroko con suavidad.

-No es nada… - Dijo Midorima mirando a otro lado para que el peli celeste no se diera cuenta de su sonrojo.

Kuroko sonrió por la actitud de su amigo, y siguieron caminado; pasaron las horas y salieron de la convención y Midorima le dijo:

-Vamos a comer?

-Claro!

Kuroko y Midorima fueron aun restaurante, pero luego de muchos minutos ambos empezaron a hablar cosa que para algunos eran cosas muy aburridas, para ellos eran muy entretenidas y Midorima le dijo con algo de vergüenza:

-Qué tal si vamos al festival de la ciudad?

-Claro!, porque no?

Midorima tomo la mano de Kuroko y se dirigieron al festival, Kuroko vio muchas cosas bonitas y Midorima solo veía la cara de admiración de Kuroko; y este pensó para sus adentros Es demasiado lindo, no podre aguantar mucho más… las ganas de besarlo…, Kuroko le dijo con enojo:

-Midorima-kun!, estas ahí adentro! – Dijo Kuroko con una venita en su frente.

-Lo siento Kuroko…, dijiste algo?

-… - Kuroko no respondió y respiro profundo para controlar su enojo y no terminar como Akashi.

-Oye Kuroko, estas bien?

-Si!, no te preocupes y lo que te dije olvídalo… - Dijo Kuroko caminando lejos del peli verde.

Midorima se golpeó la frente y diciéndose para sus adentros Soy un idiota!, Midorima corrió y se acercó a Kuroko, quien estaba sentado en la sima de un risco, desde ese lugar se veía todo el festival, cuando Midorima se sentó a lado del peli celeste; los fuegos artificiales empezaron a iluminar el cielo nocturno, Midorima aprovecho la oportunidad de la distracción del peli celeste y le robo un beso en la mejilla, Kuroko voltio sorprendido y Midorima al ver esos lindos labios entre abiertos, se acercó lentamente al peli celeste y consiguió besarle con suavidad y Kuroko le empujaba para separarle, pero Midorima no pensaba hacerlo así que tomo la nuca de Kuroko para profundizar aquel beso, pero la falta de aire hizo que ambos chicos se separaran bruscamente y Kuroko le dijo enojado:

-Porque… me has besado Midorima-kun!?

-Porque ya no aguantaba verte y no poder probar esos suaves y dulces labios sabor a vainilla…, que tu posees… - Dijo Midorima medio excitado.

-Pero yo… - Dijo Kuroko cortando su oración.

-Tu qué Kuroko?

-Yo… yo…, estoy saliendo con alguien! – Exclamo Kuroko nervioso.

-… - Midorima se quedó en shock al escuchar semejante cosa, Kuroko sale con alguien.

Kuroko se paró y le miro con tristeza porque pensaba Podre Midorima-kun…, no era mi intención lastimarte pero… tienes que aceptar la realidad, Kuroko le dio la espalda a Midorima y empezó a correr lejos de este; Midorima se quedó sentado pero cuanto más pensaba, unas traicioneras lagrimas se resbalaron por sus mejillas y se dijo con odio "Soy un imbécil, porque me deje llevar por mis sentimientos… porque!", Midorima seco sus lágrimas y se levantó con tristeza, y miro el cielo estrellado.

Mientras tanto Kuroko corría hacia el departamento de Kagami y de pronto de tropezó con Kagami y este le dijo preocupado:

-Que pasa porque estas tan… - Kagami no termino su pregunta ya que un Kuroko le abrazo y le dijo con unas lágrimas amargas se deslizaban por su pálido rostro.

-Lo siento, Lo siento…, Lo siento Kagami-kun… - Murmuraba Kuroko escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del pelirrojo.

-Porque? – Pregunto Kagami preocupado.

-No era mi intención, el me beso y yo intente zafarme…., y lo siento, perdóname por no se fuerte, perdón Kagami-kun… - Decía Kuroko llorando.

-Tranquilo, no es tu culpa…, no es que seas fuerte es que tu capacidad de analizar es muy lenta; pero tu corazón es muy rápido por eso lo rechazaste – Dijo Kagami abrazando a Kuroko con fuerza y cariño.

Kuroko correspondió el abrazo de su novio y le dijo en un susurro:

-Te amo…

\- Yo también te amo Kuroko, y tú no preocupes por cosas que tú no querías… porque no importa cuántas veces te obliguen hacer yo siempre estaré para ti – Murmuro Kagami acariciando los cabellos de Kuroko.

-Gracias… Kagami… - Susurro Kuroko sonriendo.

Kagami tomo el mentó de Kuroko y se acercó a los labios de este, sus labios se entrelazaron haciendo que le pelirrojo lo cargara entre sus brazos sin dejar de besar al peli celeste. Kuroko enrollo sus brazos en el cuello de Kagami, y estos entraron al departamento y cuando llegaron al sofá la falta de aire se hizo presente, así que estos dos se separaron lentamente dejando ver un gran sonrojo en sus caras, Kagami sin poder tiempo se llevó a Kuroko al cuarto y lo acostó con suavidad, una vez que Kuroko estaba acostado; Kagami se le encimo para podre besarle con pasión y lujuria, Kagami empezó a recorrer el cuello de Kuroko para lamerlo, cuando este lo lamio el cuello del peli celeste hizo que gimiera con excitación; sin perder tiempo Kagami desnudo a Kuroko y empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de este dejando a su paso un rastro de saliva, Kagami volvió a ver a Kuroko y le dijo:

-No sabes, cuanto te deseo… Kuroko?

-Si… tanto me deseas… porque esperas… Kagami-kun- Dijo Kuroko acariciándole el pecho.

Kagami tomo la cabeza de Kuroko, para besarle con cariño y amor; Kagami se colocó entre las piernas de Kuroko y se acomodó para poder embestirle con fuerza al peli celeste; Kuroko enredo sus piernas en la cintura del pelirrojo para hacer más profundas sus embestidas.

Pasaron los minutos y ambos estaban abrazados disfrutando de su calor y Kagami la dice un poco nervioso a Kuroko:

-Me… amas Kuroko?

-Claro!, que te amo Kagami-kun daría mi vida por ti!...- Dijo Kuroko apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Kagami.

-En serio?

-Si!

Kagami abrazo más a Kuroko a su cuerpo y la dijo en un susurro:

-"Te amo…"

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5.

[Sábado, 9:15 a.m.]

Kagami y Kuroko se hallaba sentado viendo la tele, hasta que alguien toco la puerta, así que Kagami se paró del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta; cuando abrió la puerta hayo a Murasaki y este pasó a decir:

-Y… Kuroko-kun?

-Está en el sofá! – Dijo Kagami apuntando a Kuroko.

-Quien es Kagami-kun?

-Es Murasakibara, vino por ti!

-Ya voy! – Dijo Kuroko tomando sus cosas y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Kagami dejo pasar a Kuroko para que se fuera con Murasaki, este se despidió con la mano y se metió al departamento. Mientras tanto Kuroko iba caminando en silencio y Murasaki le dice:

-Kagami-kun y tu son pareja, no es así?

-…, quien te lo dijo? – Exclamo Kuroko sin voltearlo a ver.

-Midorima-kun… - Afirmo Murasaki comiéndose una papita.

-Ese… maldito…! – Murmuro Kuroko enojado.

-…, Kuroko-kun estas bien?

-Si!, no… es nada Murasaki- kun… - Murmuro Kuroko subiendo al elevador.

Murasaki saco su celular y le mando un mensaje diciendo lo siguiente a Akashi: "Akashi-kun, Kuroko y Kagami están saliendo…"; inmediatamente un mensaje le llega a Murasaki.

-Ya veremos cuanto duran juntos?

Murasaki guardo su celular, le dijo con honestidad a kuroko:

-Kuroko-kun tu relación corre peligro…!

-Porque lo dices? – Exclamo Kuroko caminando hacia la calle.

-Porque Akashi-kun tiene un para separarlos a ustedes dos… - Murmuro Murasaki.

-… - Kuroko se queda parado sin decir una palabra, lo único que se le atravesó por la cabeza fue Kuroko ya no te amo…, una traicionera lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla y Murasaki le dijo preocupado.

-Estas bien?

-Sí, no es nada… - dijo Kuroko secándose las lágrimas.

Murasaki tomo la mano de Kuroko corrió a una pastelería, la cual estaba vendiendo un pastel de chocolate de dos pisos; Murasaki le dijo a Kuroko:

-Quieres pastel para alegrarte el día?

-Claro…, porque no?

Murasaki pidió el pastel de chocolate y también pidió unas mantecadas, galletas, entre otros postres; Kuroko llevaba las galletas, Murasaki tomo el brazo de Kuroko y lo llevo a un parque y empezaron a comer el gran pastel de chocolate, pero un chico de cabello castaño y ojos azules tomo el pequeño bolso de Kuroko y correr, Murasaki le dijo a Kuroko:

-Que date aquí…, en un momento te lo traigo!

-Okey!

Murasaki corre detrás del chico que le robo el bolso a Kuroko y el chico corre asustado al ver a Murasaki, ya que parecía un titán corriendo; Murasaki toma los hombros del chico y nota que el chico tenía una navaja, pero Murasaki estaba endemoniado; y le dice:

-Si no quieres acabar 3 metros bajo tierra…, dame el bolso…!

El peli castaño empieza a sudar frio, por la amenaza de Murasaki y este porque aprecia su vida le entrega el bolso, pero una vez Murasaki tiene el bolso le mete un derechazo al castaño y le dice en un susurro:

-Idiota…! mejor consíguete una vida…

Murasaki corre al parque donde dejo a Kuroko y nota que un rubio, un peli azul y un peli verde; se hallaban sentados comiendo y riendo con Kuroko, Murasaki les dice:

-Que hacen ustedes aquí?

-Bueno andábamos de paso y encontramos a Kuroko…, aquí sentado con un gran pastel de chocolate, galletas, paletas, mantecadas, entre otros postres y dijimos "Vamos" y aquí estamos – Exclamo Aomine sonriente.

-Y… quien les dijo que podían comer mis cosas? – Exclamo Murasaki molesto.

-Nadie…! – Exclamo Kise.

-Tranquilo Murasaki-kun, te comprare uno nuevo! – Exclamo Kuroko metiendo sus manos en su abrigo.

-… … … … - Los cuatro jóvenes se quedaron en shock y por impulso dijeron con los nervios de punta.

-No le preocupes Kuroko, nosotros lo pagaremos! – Los chicos se sonrojaron por su acción.

-En serio?

-Si!

-De acuerdo!

Kuroko tomo la mano de Murasaki y lo llevo a la pastelería los demás fueron detrás de ellos, Midorima vio un pastel de vainilla y le dijo a la cajera:

-Meda ese pastel…

-Claro!

La muchacha tomo el pastel, lo metió en una caja y le dijo a Midorima:

-Aquí tiene joven!, son 1223 yenes…, quiere un moño en él, joven?

-Si! – Afirmo Midorima.

Los demás se quedaron viendo a Midorima con curiosidad, una vez que todos compraron un postre se dirigieron al parque, ahí Midorima le entrego a Kuroko el pastel y le dijo con un leve sonrojo:

-Lo siento por lo de ayer, espero que te guste…

Kuroko tomo el pastel y lo vio, deslizo su dedo en el pastel y lo probo en un murmuro le dijo a Midorima: "Gracias…"; Midorima se puso totalmente rojo de la vergüenza, y Kuroko se rio y Aomine, Kise, Murasaki y Midorima se sorprendieron al escuchar la risita de Kuroko, sonaba tan dulce era como escuchar a un ángel, Kuroko les dijo con duda:

-Porque me miran así?

-Tu risa es muy linda… - Murmuro Aomine.

-… - Kuroko se sonrojo por el comentario de Aomine y volteo a ver a otro lado.

Aomine puso el pastel de Kuroko en la mesa de piedra del parque y le abrazo con cariño para susurrarle al oído: "Pero que lindo eres cuando te sonrojas…", Kuroko escondió su rostro en el pecho del peli azul, en ese preciso momento Kagami paso por ahí y se quedó viendo la escena y se dijo para sus adentros Maldito Aomine, pero… porque Kuroko no hace… nada?; Kagami trato de no pensar lo peor así que siguió caminando hasta la pastelería del otro lado del parque, Murasaki noto que Kagami miro por unos segundos la escena y Kise marco a Akashi y le dijo:

-El "Plan" salió a la perfección!

-Perfecto!

Murasaki separo a Aomine de Kuroko y le dijo:

-Eres un traidor al igual que Kise…!

Aomine gruño enojado y tomo a Kise del brazo para llevárselo, Murasaki le dijo a Kuroko preocupado:

-Ten cuidado Kuroko-kun tu relación corre peligro..

-Lo entiendo…, Murasaki-kun!

Midorima está muy sacado del tema así que opta por preguntar:

-De que me perdí?

-Es que Akashi-kun quiere que termine con Kagami-kun…- Dijo Kuroko.

-Porque?

-Porque él quiere ser el único que tenga el corazón de Kuroko… - Dijo Murasaki.

-Hay que evitarlo…, Kuroko merece ser feliz! – Exclamo Midorima sonriente.

-Así es! – Exclamo Murasaki.

-Gracias chicos por su apoyo en mi relación con Kagami-kun... – Murmuro Kuroko sonriente.

-No es nada…- Exclamaron ambos chicos sonrientes.

Kagami salió y vio que Kuroko estaba muy feliz conversando con Midorima y Murasaki, así que por impulso se acercó a ellos y les dijo:

-Como están chicos?

-Kagami-kun – Exclamo Kuroko emocionado.

-Como estas Kuroko?

-Muy bien!

-Y ustedes? – Exclamo Kagami molesto.

-Bien…

-Oye Kagami, llévate a Kuroko contigo y disfruten el resto del día juntos! – Exclamo Murasaki empujando a Kuroko hacia Kagami.

-Porque?

-Porque como tú eres su "novio", deberían pasar más tiempo juntos, no? – Exclamo Midorima acomodándose los lentes.

-Quien les dijo que salía con Kuroko!?

-Kuroko… - Exclamaron ambos chicos.

-De acuerdo…- Dijo Kagami en un suspiro.

Kagami y Kuroko empezaron a caminar hacia el departamento pero Kuroko pensaba en la actitud de Kagami y se dijo mentalmente Quizás… el ya no me ama..., Kuroko corrió hacia el departamento y Kagami se quedó impactado por la acción de este, Kuroko entro en el departamento y se metió al baño del cuarto. Kagami entro 5 minutos después al departamento y empezó a buscar a Kuroko, se dio cuenta que estaba en el baño y le dijo:

-Estáis bien?

-No, vete! – Exclamo Kuroko sollozante.

-Que pasa…, Kuroko?

-Nada!..., solo vete…

-Dime que te pasa…., Kuroko!

-No me pasa nada, solo vete!

-Como quieras! – Dijo Kagami azotando la puerta del cuarto con rabia.

Kuroko empezó a llorar desconsoladamente en el baño, pero con un solo pensamiento en mente El… ya no me… ama…, Kagami empezó a preocuparse, Kuroko llevaba 2 horas dentro del baño, inmediatamente entro al cuarto y noto que la puerta del baño estaba cerrada con seguro y empezó a tocar la puerta y a decir con angustia:

-Kuroko estas bien?, Ábrame!

Pero ningún respuesta salió del peli celesta, Kagami empezó a asustarse, su novio no contestaba así que opto por romper la cerradura y noto que Kuroko estaba hundido en la bañera, este se alarmo y lo saco del agua para poder sacarle el agua de los pulmones; luego de varios minutos Kuroko tocio el agua y Kagami lloro en ese preciso momento porque llego a pensar que iba a perder a su amado novio y le dijo alterado a Kuroko:

-En qué demonios andabas pensando?

-Yo…- Kuroko lloro en ese momento noto la preocupación de su novio y se dijo para sus adentros Me ama… - Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento Kagami-kun… lo… siento…

Kagami abrazo a Kuroko a su cuerpo y lloro como nunca lo había hecho, Kuroko le dijo en un susurro "Si te perdiera, me mato…", Kagami lo abrazo más fuerte y le dijo al oído:

-Si yo muero…, tú vienes conmigo…

Kuroko empezó a llorar de alegría, Kagami tomo el mentón de Kuroko para que este alzara la mirada, Kuroko lo miro y cerró sus ojos dejando que Kagami le acercara lentamente y le planto un dulce beso en los labios a Kuroko, en ese momento Kuroko le dijo a Kagami:

-Te amo…, y si algún día dejaras de amarme… yo me mataría…

-Entonces yo me moriría por tu falta de amor…- Exclamo Kagami sonriente.

Kagami cargo a Kuroko hasta la sala y le dijo sonriente:

-Hoy tú y yo, haremos postres para saborearnos unos a otros…

-Eso suena delicioso.

[Mientras tanto en la casa de Akashi…]

Akashi daba vueltas en la sala de su casa y de repente entra Aomine y Kise para decirle:

-Conseguimos poner celoso a Kagami pero Murasaki interfirió en nuestro cometido… - Exclamo Kise arrodillado.

-Entiendo…, pueden retirarse… - Exclamo Akashi inexpresivamente.

Akashi se sentó en la silla de su padre y se dijo para sus adentros Pronto serás mío Kuroko Tetsuya…, Akashi empezó a reírse psicopatamente, este dijo en voz alta:

-MUY… PRONTO SERAS MIO KUROKO…!, Ja, ja, ja…!

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6. "FINAL…"

[Domingo, 12:45 p.m.]

En la mañana Kuroko se hallaba acostado en sima del pecho de Kagami viendo la tele y compartiendo algunos dulces, cuando la puerta sonó y Kagami tomo a Kuroko de los hombros haciendo que este quedase hincado en el sofá, se sorprendió al ver a Akashi, así que opto por preguntarle:

-Se te ofrece algo?

-Vine por Kuroko! – Exclamo firmemente Akashi a Kagami.

En ese preciso momento Kuroko apareció detrás de Kagami y le dijo a Akashi:

-Ya casi se fue el día…

-Pero sabes aun no sea metido el sol…

Kuroko gruño al darse cuenta que su ex capitán tenía razón, el sol aun no sea metido; así que camino a fuera y le dijo a Kagami que le llera sus labios y decían lo siguiente "No olvides que… yo siempre te amare…", Kagami sonrió y cerró la puerta; Akashi tomo la mano de kuroko y lo arrastro al elevador, cuando salieron del edificio Akashi abrió la puerta de un carro y empujo a Kuroko para que entrara, una vez hecho eso cerró la puerta y se metió en la puerta del copiloto y le dijo al chofer:

-Conduce!

Kuroko se sentó y noto que dentro de la limosina estaba Midorima, Kise, Aomine y Murasaki, este les dijo asustado:

-Qué pasa?

-Akashi te lleva a su casa hasta que caiga el sol – Exclamo Kise sonriente.

-… - Kuroko no le contesto a Kise, pero de repente la limosina frena y una ventanilla se baja y Akashi les dice.

\- Ahora!

Murasaki abraza a kuroko y le dice en voz baja "Hagas lo que hagas, sal de aquí antes… del atardecer…". Pero de repente las luces se le apagaron a Kuroko un saco fue puesto en su cabeza; cuando le quitaron el saco a Kuroko este estaba amarrado de manos, pies y pecho a una silla y Murasaki estaba enfrente de él amarrado, amordazado y golpeado, pero Kise le dice a Kuroko:

-Te preguntas que le paso a Murasaki, no es cierto? – Murmuro Kise con maldad en sus palabras.

-… - Kuroko no pudo contestarle al darse cuenta que tenía cinta en la boca.

-Oh… cierto, no puedes contestar… - Dijo Kise con burla, se acercó a Kuroko y le arranco la cinta de golpe a Kuroko haciendo que este gritara de dolor.

\- Bastardo! – Exclamo Kuroko enojado.

-Hay que palabras tan fuertes para una simple sombra, ja ja ja… - Exclamo Kise riéndose de Kuroko.

-Basta Kise! – Exclamo Midorima saliendo de las sombras.

-Midorima-kun… - Murmuro Kuroko.

-Calla!... Kuroko… - Exclamo Midorima acercándosele lentamente.

Kuroko empezó a sentir miedo, un miedo tan grande que hizo que su corazón se sintiera como si fuese apuñalado, cuando en el reloj que este tenía enfrente dieron las 5:22 p.m., Kuroko empezó a evaporarse como el aire, hasta que salió de la silla se acarició las muñecas, pero su mayor prioridad era liberar a Murasaki, le quito con cuidado la cinta de la boca y Murasaki le dijo:

-Por la ventana delo corredor salta y corre lejos de aquí antes que el sol se oculte, no dejes que te atrapen… porque si lo hacen no podrás estar con Kagami- kun, por mí no te preocupes estaré bien…, SOLO CORRE!

-De acuerdo!

Kuroko salió del cuarto y vio la ventana salto de ella y cayó desde el segundo piso, solo tuvo un golpe pero eso no lo detuvo. Akashi vio que Kuroko corría afuera, Kise y Aomine iban a ir por el pero Akashi les dijo:

-Dejen lo… yo iré!

Kuroko corrió hasta el puente de la segunda vida. Mientras tanto Kagami caminaba por el parque y vio que en el puente un chico estaba caminando por las orillas de la barda e inmediatamente noto que era Kuroko y le dijo alterado:

-Cuidado Kuroko!

-Kagami-kun… - Murmuro Kuroko.

Kuroko se giró a mirar a Kagami, pero cuando lo hizo se resbalo haciendo que callera de espalda del puente; Kagami corrió como no existiera un mañana para aventarse del puente para poder atrapar a su amado, Kuroko lo abrazo y le dijo:

-Qué haces aquí?

-Tratando de no perderte…- Exclamo Kagami abrazando a kuroko con fuerza.

Kuroko miro a Kagami y le dijo moviendo nada más que sus labios sin pronunciar palabras "Te amo…", en ese momento en que ellos cayeron al agua el sol se metió dejando ver antes de que entrara la noche un dulce y apasionado beso entre ambos jóvenes. Akashi vio la escena y suspiro, para pensar sobre algo, el nunca tendrá el corazón de kuroko…, pero Kagami sí!; Kagami y Kuroko salieron del agua y Kuroko dijo emocionado:

-Kagami-kun la vida nos dio una segunda oportunidad…

-Así es Kuroko…, la vida nos dio una segunda oportunidad… para estar juntos tú y yo… - Murmuro Kagami con cariño.

Kagami tomo a kuroko de la cintura para pegarlo a su cuerpo, una vez cerca le beso con cariño que hasta Akashi sonrió de la felicidad de Kuroko.

Kagami y Kuroko salieron del agua, pero cuando lo hicieron Kise, Midorima, Aomine y Akashi; se hallaban parados observándolos a él y a Kuroko, pero este les dijo encolerizados:

-Malditos…!, donde esta Murasaki-kun?

-Aquí Kuroko… - Afirmo Murasaki atrás de los chicos.

-Como te liberasteis!? – Exclamo sorprendido Kise.

-Ja, pensaron que me podrían retener…, no me hagan reír… - Dijo Murasaki sonriendo.

-De que hablas? – Dijo Kagami con curiosidad.

-Es que Kise, Aomine, Midorima y Akashi; nos ataron, amordazaron y golpearon a Kuroko y a mí, pero Kuroko logro liberarse, yo le dije a el que no se preocupara por mí y que no perdiera más tiempo aquí, pero mira aquí estamos un poco adoloridos pero vivos… - Exclamo Murasaki sonriente.

Kagami empezó a crear un aura oscura a su alrededor hacia los 4 chicos que tenía al frente suyo, Kise con nervios le dijo a Kagami:

-Estás enojado kaigamichi?

-Enojado…, no es la palabra que yo….; USARIA! – Dijo Kagami tronándose los dedos de las manos.

-Kagami-kun… - Murmuro Kuroko – No los lastimes, estoy bien y eso es lo que importa…

-… - Kagami no le respondió a su novio y suspiro dejando a los chicos asustados – Tienes razón Kuroko, no vale la pena golpear a cuatro sin vergüenzas…!

Kagami tomo a Kuroko entre sus brazos y se lo llevo cargando hasta su departamento. Cuando llegaron vieron a su equipo de básquet ahí, Kagami les dijo sonriente:

-Hasta hoy se les ocurre visitarnos?

-Kagami!, Kuroko! Cómo están? – Exclamo Shinji.

Bien, solo me di cuenta que tengo otra oportunidad…- Murmuro Kagami sonriente.

-Kuroko que te paso en las manos? – Exclamo Riko preocupada.

-Ha!, hablas de esto me lo hicieron los de la generación de los milagros… - Dijo Kuroko tallándose las manos.

-Como? – Exclamo Jumpei.

-Pues… - Dijo kuroko pensante.

\- Oigan…, porque no lo hablamos dentro del departamento? – Dijo Kagami nervioso.

-Por mi está bien… Kagami-kun… - Murmuro Kuroko en voz baja.

Kagami abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a sus compañeros adentro, e inmediatamente cerró la puerta y se dirigió al sofá para sentar a Kuroko; Riko le dijo a Kagami:

-Kagami que te paso en el brazo?

-De que hablas? – Dijo Kagami mirando su brazo y noto que estaba sangrando – Ahh!, mi brazo…!

-Tranquilo Kagami-kun, ve por el botiquín de primeros auxilios del cuarto y ahorita te lo curo… - Dijo Kuroko ocultando su preocupación con una sonrisa.

Kagami fue como un rayo al cuarto y busco en su closet el botiquín y se lo llevo a Kuroko. El peli celeste paso alcohol en el brazo de Kagami, haciendo que este se estremeciera de dolor, Kuroko empezó a enrollar unas vendas en el brazo de Kagami y le dijo:

-Ya está!, solo no lo toques… - Dijo Kuroko.

-De acuerdo – Dijo Kagami con amabilidad.

Riko, Jumpei, Shinji y Teppei en shock por el comportamiento de esos dos y en eso un pensamiento se les cruzo por la mente Serán novios?; Riko les hace una pregunta a esos dos:

-Ustedes dos son novios?

-… … - Kagami y Kuroko se miraron y empezaron a sudar en frio y le contestaron.

-Pues…

-Pues que chicos? – Exclamo Riko.

-Sí, nosotros empezamos a salir desde el martes – Murmuro Kuroko sonrojado.

Jumpei, Teppei y Shinji seguían en shock y Riko sonrió de felicidad por los dos y les dijo gustosa:

-Entonces…, Felicidades vamos a festejar! – Dijo Riko sonriente.

\- Vamos! – Exclamaron gustosos ambos chicos.

-Si!

El departamento del pelirrojo se llenó de risas y alegría, no solo por las estupideces que decían Shinji sino también por la felicidad que reflejaba en cada uno de ellos; cuando la noche empezó a cavarse cada uno de sus amigos se fueron y la ultima en irse fue Riko y les dijo a los dos chicos:

-Hasta mañana…, tortolos… - Dijo Riko sonriente.

-Hasta mañana Riko-kun… - Dijo Kuroko sonrojado.

-Si, hasta mañana! – Exclamo Kagami sonriente.

Kuroko y Kagami se metieron al departamento pero Kagami tomo a Kuroko entre sus brazos y le dijo en un susurro "Tu y yo juntos por siempre mi amor…"; Kuroko sonrió por el comentario de su amado y le dijo al oído:

-Si Kagami-kun juntos por siempre…

Kagami fue al cuarto y tiro en la cama a Kuroko y se recostó a su lado, para poder dormir con él.

[Lunes en la mañana…]

Kagami y Kuroko venían muy sonrientes por la escuela, y la entrenadora les dijo sonriente:

-Qué bueno que vuelven…, hay mucho que entrenar!

-Claro! – Exclamaron ambos chicos con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

Kuroko miro hacia el cielo y noto que por un simple reto…, consiguió al amor de su vida, y no lo dejaría ir nunca.

-Oye Kuroko, vienes? – Exclamo Kagami tomándole la mano.

-Claro!

Mientras tanto los demás de la generación de los milagros se hallaban a doloridos porque no pudieron tener el dulce corazón del peli celeste y Murasaki les dijo a ellos después de que Kagami y Kuroko se fueron.

-"Yo tenía razón…, ustedes nunca tendrán el corazón de Kuroko, sencillamente porque este ya tiene dueño y se llama Kagami…"

Cada uno de ellos recordaba con claridad las crudas y ciertas palabras de Murasaki que el corazón de Kuroko nunca seria suyo.

Fin.


End file.
